What you've been wishing for
by xxDustNight88
Summary: April's plans to tell Andy a big secret get a bit derailed when he takes her someplace unexpected.


**Author's Note: **Stepping out of my shell and into a brand new fandom for this one-shot. I'm so thrilled with how it turned out and I may step back into this fandom again. I hope all of you enjoy this fun little piece that was written for Melting Pot's 2019 Christmas in July collection! Thanks for reading! xx

Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight!

Disclaimer: Parks & Rec characters are the property of Open 4 Business Productions, Deedle-Dee Productions, Fremulon  
3 Arts Entertainment, Universal Television, and NBCUniversal Television Distribution. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Prompt: Andy/April - Lisbon, Portugal - Beach Ball

* * *

"Where exactly are we?" April asked her husband. They were standing outside an airport in some undisclosed location. At least, it was to April. Andy had wanted the trip to be a surprise, and she'd allowed him to plan the entire thing. He had just removed the blindfold she'd been forced to wear for the entirety of the plane ride.

"Puerto Rico!" Andy exclaimed, his face lit with excitement. The blindfold flew from his hand and hit some unsuspecting traveler in the back of the head.

"This doesn't look anything like Puerto Rico," April pointed out. She sighed and extracted her phone from the pocket of her jeans. Swiping the screen to life, she pulled up Google maps and found where they were.

"Andy," she whined. "We're not in Puerto Rico. We're in Portugal. Lisbon, to be exact."

"What?" Andy said with a bit of a whine himself. He came to stand behind April and peered over her shoulder. "Aw man. I really wanted to surprise you with that trip to Puerto Rico you've been asking for."

April sighed and put away her phone. "It's alright. We can make the best of this. Did you at least book us a hotel in the city?"

"I think so…" Andy pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his backpack and handed it to April. "This is all the trip information."

Taking the crumpled paper, April unfolded and smoothed it as best she could. Quickly, she read over the details on the paper that had been printed from the computer. Sighing, this time with relief, April made a mental note to thank Ron Swanson later. Glancing up at her silly, airhead of a husband, she said, "Okay, it looks like we're booked to stay at the Residencial Florescente. Let's get an Uber there and then we can sort out this whole Puerto Rico-Portugal mistake, alright?"

Andy watched as April put the paper in her purse. "Okay, babe. Let's go. I'm sure we can fix my mistake." He took her hand and led her to where cars were waiting to take them to various locations.

. . . .

It turned out that the Residencial Florescente was a lot fancier than April imagined. Again, she would definitely have to thank Ron. Andy barged into the room with their bags and then promptly hopped onto the bed and began jumping up and down. April laughed at him but didn't tell him to stop as she wandered over to the window and looked at the view of the city. It was beautiful.

There was a lot more than a vacation in a new place on April's mind, and she needed a minute to gather her thoughts. Preferably alone. She did her best thinking that way. Turning away from the window, she watched as Andy now plopped onto the rumpled bed and reached for the television remote. He immediately turned the massive screen on and began flipping through the channels.

"I'm going to go and find the ice machine," April said as she grabbed the ice bucket, as well as her phone. It was an excellent excuse to get a few minutes alone to think. "I'll be right back. Please, don't leave the room."

"This TV has over a thousand channels. I'm not going anywhere," Andy replied as he wiggled his bottom into the bed and got comfortable.

April smiled and shook her head as she shut the door behind her. Wandering the halls, April sent a text to Leslie, hoping to get some insight on what to do now that her vacation had taken an unpredictable turn. She'd barely taken another step when Leslie's smiling face took over the entirety of her phone screen and 'Get On Your Feet' began playing.

"April!" Leslie shrieked through the line as her call was answered. "I thought you were going to Puerto Rico?"

"Oh my god, Leslie," April gushed. "You didn't have to call. You could have just sent a text back."

"This is easier," Leslie continued. "The triplets are slinging spaghetti back and forth, and I've been dodging it by hiding under the table."

"Okay…" April tried to picture what life with three children was like. She immediately cringed. "Wait, how did you know I was supposed to be in Puerto Rico?"

"Andy told Ben that's where you were going."

"Well we're not in Puerto Rico," April said and stopped as she found the ice machine. "We're in Lisbon, Portugal, and my entire plan to tell Andy has been derailed. Ugh, maybe I won't even tell him. I'll just keep it to myself until it's time and then casually be like-"

"April, no! You have to tell him!" Leslie interrupted her ranting. "He has to know. This is what he's been wishing for since you moved to Washington."

"I know," April said and then hit the button to get ice. It was loud as it filled the bucket but not louder than whatever was happening on Leslie's end of things. "But this isn't what I had planned. I wanted it to be special, and I have no idea what's even in Lisbon."

"Here's what you do," Leslie began to explain. "Get out in the city a little. Walk around and take some pictures. That's what Ben and I did when we went to Paris. Sure, we could have made plans to see all the famous locations, but we had fun just wandering."

"I thought you did go and see the Eiffel Tower?' April deadpanned. "And the Louvre."

"We did, but the point is you can make the best of this situation," Leslie replied. "Now, I have to go and make sure that the kids didn't get sauce on Ben's Game of Thrones throne. Text me later with Andy's reaction. Oh! Better yet, you could live stream! And take pictures… I'll make you a scrapbook so you can-"

"Bye, Leslie," April interrupted.

"Okay! Bye!"

April ended the call and slipped the phone back into her pocket. She grabbed the bucket of ice and headed back to the room. Leslie was right, as usual. She just had to get Andy out of the hotel room and into the city. Surely, she would find the perfect place to tell him her big news.

. . . .

Getting Andy out of the hotel had been a lot easier than April thought it would be. Actually, she just offered to find him a Taco Bell so he could get a Crunchwrap. Anyway, they ended up eating at a place called Mercearia and enjoying the local fair. Afterwards, they got some tea from the Bubble Lab and just walked around the city.

"What's that?" Andy asked, pointing at the building they'd arrived at.

April checked her phone. "It's the Belem Tower. It's a medieval defensive tower. I bet a ton of people died here."

"That's awesome," Andy said and took hold of April's hand. He squeezed and tugged her forward. "Let's go inside and check for ghosts."

April loved how Andy knew exactly what she wanted to do next. At that moment, she decided it was time to tell him her big secret. "Andy, wait."

He stopped and turned toward her. "What's wrong? I thought you loved ghosts."

"Nothing's wrong," she began, biting her lip and staring up into his face. "It's just that I have to tell you something really important."

"Oh no," Andy said, leaning forward so only April would hear his next words. "They're closing Disney World."

"Uh, no," April replied, completely confused as to how he thought that was her big news. "Disney is safe. For now." Shaking her head, she decided she just needed to get on with it. "Actually, it's good news. You're about to get something you've been wishing for."

"Oh! I know, you're getting me a new beach ball to replace the one Champion ate!"

"What? No, it's not a beach ball…" April looked confused. She often wondered how Andy's thought process worked. "Guess again."

"Mouse Rat went platinum!?" Andy let go of April's hand and thrust his arm into the air. "Yes! I can't wait to call the guys! Do they know? I have to tell them."

When he reached for his phone, April grabbed ahold of his arm. "Andy! Andy! That's not it. Hold on a second."

"What?" Andy looked a bit crestfallen. "What have I been wishing for?"

"A baby," April said with a sigh. Her stomach was in knots. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

"What!" Andy whisper shouted. "No way! That's better than Mouse Rat going platinum!" In his excitement, Andy wrapped his arms around April's waist and lifted her from the ground. He twirled her around in the middle of the road a few times before setting her back on her feet.

"Andy!" April exclaimed, unable to keep the smile from her face as he replaced her on the ground. "Remember you shouldn't be spinning me around if I'm pregnant."

"Oh, shit. I forgot," Andy gasped. Then he slapped his hands over his mouth. "I shouldn't swear around the baby either." He leaned over and very loudly whispered at April's stomach. "I'm sorry baby!"

April laughed out loud. "Come on," she said, retaking his hand. "Let's go see if there are any ghosts in the Belem Tower. Afterwards, we can get some pizza from that little place we saw and then go back and check out the thousands of channels on TV."

"I love you, babe," Andy said, placing a kiss on top of her head. "You've made me the happiest guy in the galaxy."

"I love you too," April said and led the way into the tower. "Now, let's go see about those ghosts."

"Sounds good to me," Andy said as they made their way toward the ancient tower. "You know," he added, "you're stomach is going to get as huge as a beach ball."

April playfully slapped Andy's arm. "Shut up. I know."

Andy laughed and April couldn't help but smile. Maybe Portugal and her pregnancy weren't such bad things after all. She had Andy by her side for both and that's all that mattered.


End file.
